1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication device; more particularly, to a communication device with a coupled-fed multiband antenna element.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, communication devices are manufactured in a way of not only providing functions but also focusing on designing appearances for the purpose of offering better video entertainment effects, so as to satisfy demands of consumers. In particular, after the narrow-frame design is incorporated into the communication devices, the visual effects thereof are presented in a more precise and more high-tech way. However, with the narrow-frame design, the thickness of the frame decreases, which makes the available space for the antenna elements become more and more limited. Hence, how to utilize the limited space to accommodate the antenna elements such that various communication services can be satisfied has become a major issue.